Gyrohem (Verse)
Summary A Collection of Mer series... This verse was created by NoteTheSmartOne, but was added to the wiki by user Xmark12 on June 8, 2016. ("Gyrohem" is a temporary title, and everything else here. Expect changes on the powers, characters, and names of this verse) Verse Theme About the Verse This verse tells a story of a planet. A planet by the name of Gyrohem. A world of fantasy, of power... and of great mystery. Gyrohem is different from ordinary planets. It is fifty times larger than Earth, but it has the exact same gravity as it. What is unique about this planet though, is its everlasting beauty, its harsh, but welcoming environment. On Gyrohem, there is a 'barrier' that protects the world. A 'barrier' that makes nature "tougher". A mountain on Gyrohem would need a planet buster, in our terms, to even destroy it, for instance. The actual creation of Gyrohem is unknown to mortals. Each culture, religion, and species say different things and create different theories; and the ones who do know mysteriously vanish... The universe, much like ours, is full of mystery, but at the same time, curiosity, and adventure. There are multiple races and creatures of this world, but there is one one race that "rules" over Gyrohem. These beings are "Supernaturals". They look nearly identical to that of a regular human, but they are ones with extraordinary power... the power to manipulate "Aura", the natural 'barrier' that defends the world. Aura Aura... Many don't know where it came from. Some say ones beyond us blessed it upon Gyrohem and it's inhabitants. Some say the being known as the Core granted it with it's "eternal" power. But, nevertheless, it is still something that's beyond Gyrohem's citizens, and their understanding. It's everywhere from the mountains, to the grass, and to the beings that roam the lands. But, there is only one race that can control Aura to a near perfect degree: Supernaturals. Aura 'coats' the user, protecting everything on the outside of their bodies like a shield. It also is tied to a unique 'force', that allows them to preform unnatural, but powerful abilities. The most basic Aura abilities Supernaturals learn at a young age is pain negation, pouring some of their Aura into an object, make it stronger or have an ability, essentially creating an "Aura Weapon", enhancing their physical capabilities, healing or regenerating their Aura after a fatal blow, and to conjure up energy-like attacks. A Supernatural that is older and more experienced on the other hand can preform much more devastating feats. They are able to achieve powers such as durability negation, projecting a world from their mind, creating inescapable illusions, attack non-physical beings, and if strong enough, can even attack concepts. There is next to no limit to what an experienced or talented Supernatural can do. With all of these powers, comes an explanation on how one is able to do such feats. Aura is the manifestation of the soul, projected onto the world as a Supernatural's shield. But, it is not the 'force' that gives them their powers. Instead, it is the thing called "Willpower" that bless Supernaturals with such abilities. Willpower is exactly what it is: Power that's created with your will. Imagine it like a lucid dream: you can do practically anything inside of it. Willpower is the exact same thing. As long as one is 'determined' enough to do something, they'll be able to achieve it. It is an ability that manifests the user's "will" into anything they want. Every power that a Supernatural has, whether it be an inexperienced Aura user or an experienced one, is all from their Willpower, whether they know it or not. The stronger their "will" is, the more you can do with this ability. All Supernaturals use it to an extent, but only a small percent of Gyrohem's population can fully master it. Power of this Verse This verse is fairly powerful, sporting the lowest being animals/creatures that could rip up buildings, all the way to city level Aura users as low tiers, mountain to moon level mid tiers, all the way up to planet, universal and even a few hyperversal level high-tiers. But, that's only if a Supernatural has Aura. Without it, a Supernatural would practically be a regular human. Note that this is all if an Aura user, or a creature from Gyrohem would arrive on Earth. This series has a multitude hax that hinge on the usage of Aura, the most notable ability being Willpower. With Willpower, an higher tier Aura user is able to manifest practically anything they want, the more 'determined' they are. They would be able to be resistant to all forms of attack and hax, control probability, space, time, and concepts, bend reality to their whims, and much more, depending on what they are able to manifest with their 'determination'. Some examples of high tier Aura users would be Abyssion, a conquer who has multiple heat-based attacks that are all infinitely hotter than the sun, Delta, Abyssion's son and general, is able to imagine a plane of existence of his own, and project it onto the world, and Linx Rifelson, who's punches completely ignore durability. Finally, there are the "Three God Blades". Each blade harbors abilities such as cutting through dimensions, ignoring durability, and erasing anything it cuts from existence. On top of that, the user will not be harmed by the effects of the blades, and could also augment the weight and the size of each weapon. All of the god blades are unbreakable, and only very high level reality warping on a near infinite-dimensional scale can break, or erase them. These blades were forged by the "Soul" of Gyrohem, its protector... the Core. The "Soul" of Gyrohem The Core is the strongest known being currently on Gyrohem, and the thing that keeps the planet from corrupting its Hyperverse: The Aethur. It's what keeps it unique from other planets, and its one and only goal is to protect it by all means necessary, and that's it. The Core is a collection of everyone in Gyrohem. Once somebody dies on Gyrohem, their soul goes directly inside of it. In truth, nobody really "dies" in Gyrohem, as long as the Core is still alive, in mortal terms. As long as it was created by the Core, that 'thing' will never "die", just simply reincarnate as another 'thing' at random. An animal in one life could become a Supernatural in another life, for instance. But, there are other entities even beyond the Core... 『　　』 Supporters / Opponents Supporters: CrossverseCrisis (One of the things i like about this verse is the use of willpower being an actual ability to use, which reminds me of my verse's idea and concept of it but different from here.) ExerciseDancefloors (It reminds me of my own verse) FateAlbane (The characters look pretty well developed to me and they usually have a good amount of thought put in their histories and also their powers, most of the time. Also, the overall idea for the verse is very nice, so it took my interest.) Opponents: Neutral: Character Tiers (WARNING: These are not all of the characters!) (In order of strongest to weakest in their respective sections) Supernaturals The main race that "rules" Gyrohem. Similar to humans, but with "Supernatural" traits. High Tier: * Linx Rifelson * The Three Protectors * Abyssion * Kiir Tanichi * Omen Rifelson * Delta * Naphadyl Mid Tier: * Sage of the Elements * Creator of Dungeons * Zoey Lockins * Arc Lanistar * Waver Ushi * General Tenshiko * King Hakumae Low Tier: * Ergo * Guards/Soldiers (Is heavily trained in using Aura) * A Trained Aura User * Yuuto * A Common Bandit or Thief (Most likely would have more weapons/experience than a regular Citizen) * Eleina Rifelson * Yoshimitsu Rifelson * A Common Person/Citizen/Noble/King (Fluctuates either above Eleina Rifelson or the spot it is right now) Creatures & Animals The common wildlife Gyrohem has to offer. High Tier: * Mythical Dragon Scythalis * Mythical Dragon Akavarn * Mythical Dragon Kov * Mythical Dragons Mid Tier: * Blood Beasts * Creature of the Elements * The Kaing Nature Low Tier: * Ra-Beasts (Dangerous creatures or powerful summons are under this category. They're usually gigantic. Examples are Dragons, Elementals, and Colossi) * Qa-Beasts (Weak to average summons such as an Aura Wolf or a small Golem. Usually used to protect buildings) * Ka-Beasts (Regular animals such as bears, lions, dogs, cats, and rabbits) Deities Beings that are near infinite-dimensional. More information on such beings here. * The Core * Zaunig Others Characters that do not fall under the other categories, are not from Gyrohem/the Aethur altogether, or are spin-off characters. * Shiryu Rain * The Shiryu Sisters * Note' ' * Frin Terminology * Supernatural: Mortals that are nearly identical to humans. They have the power to manipulate and control their own Aura and Willpower, something that's in all of them. * Natural: Creatures that cannot control their Aura, such as Ka-Beasts (wild animals), Qa-Beasts, Ra-Beasts, and Mythical Dragons. * Deities: Beings that are infinitely beyond the layers of Gyrohem and the fourth-dimension, nearing an infinite-dimensional scale. They are completely incomprehensible to a regular being, and only ones on their dimensional level are able to even understand what they are. To put it simply though, they are the offspring of the embodiments of "Everything" and "Nothing", having one distinct personality attached to them, clearly conveying which embodiment they came from. The Core and Zaunig for instance came from the embodiment of "Everything". Even though most Deities have a plethora of abilities to choose from, they'd always have one ability that stands out the most out of all of them. Going back to the first two examples, the Core's main ability is perfect power replication, where it is able to copy and perfectly replicate the ability it learned. Zaunig's main ability on the other hand is absolute probability manipulation, where he is able to affect nearly all levels of probability, even if the chances of it happening are 0%. More information on these beings here. * Aura: A defense mechanism used by nearly everything on Gyrohem. It creates a sort of invisible "shield" with its very own durability around the user or object. Supernaturals are able to manipulate Aura with their "Willpower". ** How Aura Works: As said before, Aura coats the user in an invisible "shield" that protects the user. But, it does not protect the insides of the user such as inside of the mouth or the organs. This weakness can be negated with "Willpower" if the user is powerful enough. Each Aura user has a sort of "gauge", or Aura level. It is essentially how much Aura you have. Aura can be increased naturally as the user ages, but diminish once they get too old. To gauge an Aura level, each government usually use a number from 0-1710. 0 meaning you don't have any Aura, to 1710 which is the highest amount of Aura that was ever recorded. The lower numbers are "At most" (meaning one attack at that capacity would break your Aura), the middle numbers are normal (meaning it would take a multitude of those attacks at that capacity to break your Aura), and the higher numbers are "At least" (meaning you could take hundreds of those attacks and see only a tiny dent on your Aura, unless you were attacked by the capacity of the next level, but even then you would still be able to survive glancing blows against said attacks). Here is the list of Aura levels: *** 0: No Aura. Natural durability *** 1-10: Room/Small Building level *** 11-30: Building level *** 31-60: City Block level *** 61-100: Multi-City Block level *** 101-150: Town level *** 151-210: City level *** 211-280: Mountain level *** 281-360: Island level *** 361-450: Country level *** 451-550: Continent level *** 551-660: Moon level *** 661-780: Planet level *** 781-910: Large/Multi-Planet level *** 911-1050: Star level *** 1051-1200: Solar System level *** 1201-1360: Multi-Solar System level *** 1361-1530: Galaxy level *** 1531-1710: Multi-Galaxy level **** This is usually how far most systems go. But, some increase the numbers further: **** 1711-1890: Universe level **** 1891-2090: Multi-Universe level **** 2091-2300: Multiverse level **** 2301-2520: Multiverse level+ **** No other system so far has tried to increase the numbers further than this been shown. ** Aura can eventually be depleted or broken, but will eventually regenerate usually after a couple of days or weeks, depending on the object or user. Aura does not get penetrated and destroyed all at once though. Think of it like armor: If you break through the leggings for instance, you did not destroy the whole armor, but instead left an opening in the leggings. Only an all encompassing attack that would cover all of the opponent would be able to break through their Aura all at once, that is, if it's powerful enough to do so. * Willpower: A "force" that all Supernaturals have, whether they know it or not, that allows them to manipulate their Aura. A weak Aura user would most likely have an average will, which would only allow them to do basic Aura attacks, such as a slight physical boost or limited energy manipulation. Aura users with a more powerful will however, would be able to manipulate reality itself, for instance. For clarification and reference though, Supernaturals with strong, powerful wills and determination can only achieve a limited amount of an ability or hax they wish to use. Only ones with inhuman, or dare I say... supernatural (HAH) amounts of determination and will can achieve the full effect of the ability or hax they wish to obtain. ** All Types of Resistance/Full Hax Resistance: A type of ability some characters in the verse have. It is an ability in which it defends the user from all types of attack. But, full hax resistance does not mean "Can resist anything up to Tier 0", definitely not. It means full hax resistance in their dimensional plane. A third-dimensional character can resist third-dimensional abilities, but cannot resist abilities above the third-dimension, for instance. Now, resistance in this case does not mean immunity. This means that the effects of let's say- high level reality warping- would be lessened, but not completely negated. This ability relies on the user's will to survive. The stronger the will, the more potent the resistance will be. For instance, some characters may only be able to resist 50% of the attacks or abilities dealt. This ability usually only activates when near death, in pain, when wanting to survive, or any other powerful emotion. *** For clarification: this ability only pertains to what was shown to be resisted in the verse, and not anywhere else. Hax Resistance in this verse may not resist hax in another verse for instance. Here is a list of abilities that have been shown in the Gyrohem verse that can be resisted (Once again, this does not mean immunity to said abilities! A certain character may be immune to a few of these abilities, but especially not reality warping! Remember that the resistance also scales to a character's will, so the lower the will, the less effective the resistance will be!): **** Physical Attacks **** Reality Warping **** Probability Manipulation **** Mind Manipulation **** Space-Time Manipulation **** Conceptual Manipulation **** Causality Manipulation **** Soul Manipulation **** Matter Manipulation **** Power/Hax Negation **** Power Copying/Mimicking/Replication **** Void Manipulation **** Sealing **** Durability Negation **** Magic **** Telekinesis **** Elemental Manipulation **** Energy Manipulation **** Gravity Manipulation **** Black Hole Manipulation **** Aura Manipulation **** Fate/Event Manipulation **** Paradox Manipulation **** Boundary Manipulation **** (There may be more as I update the characters) *** Here is a "Willpower Meter" (temporary name) that will gauge how much a character can resist the abilities shown above: **** The Core: Ranges around 90-95% **** Zaunig: Ranges around 90-95% **** Kiir Tanichi: At least 90% **** Linx Rifelson: Can resist at most 90% at his best **** Abyssion: Around 70% **** Shiryu Rain: At least 50% **** Zoey Lockins: At most 20% **** Arc Lanistar: At most 10% **** General Tenshiko: At most 10% ** Forms: An ability in which the user channels a certain emotion, and projects it onto themselves for power. In that way, it is similar to a pocket reality, or even statistics amplification. These forms enhance said emotion, but with enough mastery of said form, that emotion would be more tame, and the user would eventually become just like how they would normally be. * Aura Weapon: A weapon that was imbued with Aura. With enough creativity, this allows it to achieve feats that regular Aura users can do. They could allow an Aura user to create unique inventions such as notifying if a stranger entered a building without permission and such. Eventually, the Aura user could regenerate the Aura it gave to the object, but the object cannot obtain more Aura unless the Aura on it breaks/runs out, like a regular Aura user. * The Four Layers of Defense: '''The layers that keep Gyrohem's darkness from spreading. The first layer of defense is Gyrohem's billions of solar systems and galaxies, covering the planet itself. The second layer is Gyrohem's universe, surrounding everything that exists in the third-dimension. The third layer is Gyrohem's timeline, or a small chunk of its fourth-dimensional defense, encompassing the whole universe in different points in time. The fourth and final layer of defense is Gyrohem's multiverse, comprising of an infinite amount of timelines, and is the full fourth-dimensional defence. Each and every layer was specifically created by the Core, and is able to both alert the Core of incoming invasions on Gyrohem, and withstand attacks that are on par with the Core's own attack potency. AP for regular characters if they were on Gyrohem (AKA Gyrohem AP) '''Low Tier Room/Small Building level = Below Average Human level on Gyrohem * Examples: Ka-Beasts, the weakest of Supernaturals, children Building level = Average Human level on Gyrohem * Examples: Certain Ka-Beasts, a common citizen, Eleina Rifelson, Yoshimitsu Rifelson, Qa-Beasts, common bandits or thieves City Block level = Athlete level on Gyrohem * Examples: Yuuto, trained Aura users Multi-City Block level = Street level on Gyrohem * Examples: Trained guards or soldiers, Ra-Beasts, Ergo, King Hakumae Town level = Wall level on Gyrohem * Examples: General Tenshiko City level = Room/Small Building level on Gyrohem * Examples: Creator of Dungeons Mid Tier Mountain level = Building level on Gyrohem * Examples: The Kaing Nature, Creature of the Elements, Waver Ushi, Arc Lanistar, Zoey Lockins Island level = City Block level on Gyrohem * Examples: Blood Beasts Country level = Multi-City Block level on Gyrohem * Examples: Sage of the Elements Continent level = Town level on Gyrohem * Examples: Nameless Mythical Dragons Moon level = City level on Gyrohem * Examples: Mythical Dragon Kov, Mythical Dragon Akavarn, Mythical Dragon Scythalis High Tier (Past this section is where the Core would perceive you as a threat to Gyrohem) Planet level = Mountain level on Gyrohem * Examples: The Shiryu Sisters, Naphadyl Large/Multi-Planet level = Island level on Gyrohem * Examples: Linx Rifelson (Base), Omen Rifelson (Base), "Dragon of the South-East" (Base) Star level = Country level on Gyrohem * Examples: Linx Rifelson (Kurai Form), Abyssion (Base) Solar System level = Continent level on Gyrohem * Examples: Omen Rifelson (Kurai Form) Multi-Solar System level = Moon level on Gyrohem * Examples: Linx Rifelson (Blood Form), Omen Rifelson (Aura Form) Galaxy level = Planet level on Gyrohem * Examples: N/A Multi-Galaxy level = Large/Multi-Planet level on Gyrohem (This is how much it would take to actually destroy Gyrohem completely) * Examples: N/A The rest from here are the exact same as the regular tiering system. Trivia and Notes * The center of Gyrohem cannot be "destroyed", as it is where the Core resides. It has the same "durability" as it as well, since it's tied to the planet. But, if planet gets damaged, the Core will not feel anything, as it does not have the concept of "pain". * Omen Rifelson's original role was supposed to be the emperor of the "Overworld" of Gyrohem, and Abyssion's original role was supposed to be the emperor of the "Underworld", and every year, they would clash. This was the original idea pitched by NoteTheSmartOne. * Most Supernaturals and creatures fall under the "Low Tier" section. In-fact, 80% of everyone on Gyrohem are "Low Tier". * If the Core perceives you as a threat to Gyrohem, but not powerful enough to be a threat to the Core itself, it would just send the Three Protectors after you. * The area the Core resides in is like the Akashic Records from the Nasuverse. It's a place that supposedly holds vast amounts of information and knowledge that most Supernaturals strive for. Even if someone were to go into the place the Core resides just to try and fight it; even if the Core spares the person, they may still die of the information load that's dumped into them. Usually ones with full hax resistance or resistance to said thing can survive this. Even if one does survive, the information stored in them is too valuable and secretive to be out in the public, so the Three Protectors usually go after said person and kill them, like Counter Guardians. * The setting and 'look' of Gyrohem is that of a combination between the Renaissance and Industrial Revolution with the addition of magic. Swords and weapons of the sort are still being used because of how easy they can be turned into something called an "Aura Weapon". Complex objects such as trains or guns are nearly impossible to be turned into those things, and only ones with more experience with their Aura can do so. But, most choose not to because they believe in the "traditional" ways instead of technology, so there's a small separation between the ones who want to advance, and the ones who want to stick to the original, more "simple", way of life. * It is possible to make an Aura tool that allows the user to teleport anything to another universe, or possibly multiverse if it's strong enough. Only very experienced Aura users can achieve such a feat. That, or you'll have to be extremely talented, such as Naphadyl, who was able to create one only after a year of studying it, or Note, who was able to replicate one in nearly a week after reverse-engineering Naphadyl's model. * Natural land-forms or objects such as mountains are more durable than man-made ones such as a brick wall, because it already has natural Aura protecting them. If you break that natural object, you essentially broke the Aura on it. The only way to make a man-made thing more durable is if you pour new Aura into it. But, most of the population on Gyrohem has low Aura levels, so they can't pour much into an object. Only a few cities and unique areas have complete "Aurafied" buildings and such. Without that, structures would have the exact same durability as if they were on Earth. Spin-Off Ideas The Split: The Core gets sent into a completely different Hyperverse, lost most of its power, and is now... a teenage girl..? EEEEHHHH?!?!?!? This completely ruins the magical and mysterious tone of the whole series! >n< Follow the adventures of the all-powerful God living a new life and grasping its meaning as a regular citizen in a (relatively) regular world! Get ready, because hilarity will ensue! Characters from the main series will also arrive in this wacky fun adventure! This must be the work of an enemy creator! >:O This spin-off is non-canon. Original Concept: The original ideas for Gyrohem! Omen is the emperor of the "overworld", and Abyssion is the emperor of the "underworld"! It's time for battle. It's time for war!!! Expect some personality and power changes in this series, since this is the original concept. For instance: Omen is actually Lawful Good in his prime instead of Chaotic Neutral, and his Aura Form is renamed to Emperor Form. This spin-off is canon (as a "what-if" timeline). Goals For The Verse * Get all of the characters their own pages. * Make Arc Lanistar have time manipulation. * Make Zoey Lockins have fate and paradox manipulation. * Make General Tenshiko have power mimicry/copying/replication. * Make Mythical Dragon Kov have black hole creation/manipulation. * Add that all Mythical Dragons can teleport instantly in their profiles when made. * Add ranking system by how much destructive power one has for the verse/in-verse armies. * Note for the future: Shiryu Kiria & Shiryu Lishia are the Shiryu sisters' names. * Add more justifications/explanations to each of the characters, and add more detail & depth to their personalities and appearance(s). * Add a stories section. For instance, the stories so far are: ** Linx Rifelson's story. A story of revenge and acceptance. ** Omen Rifelson's story. A story of finding a new hope in your darkest times. ** Shiryu Rain's story. A story of exploration and knowledge. ** Note's story. A story of life in a new world. ** Arc Lanistar's story. A story of protecting ones closest to you. ** Waver Ushi's story. A story of finding the "truth" of the world. ** Yuuto's story. A story of day to day life in poverty. ** May be more to come. * Add explanations for the higher-dimensional travel for Linx Rifelson and Shiryu Rain. * Overhaul/nerf everything. Category:Verses Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages Category:The Collection of Mer Verses